User talk:NewYorkCity101
In addition to the above rules, I ask that no content is removed from this talk page by any user. I do not care if the content removed is offensive, spam, or a test edit. I want to see what is being posted on my talk page regardless and I will make the decision to remove content if necessary. Thank you. ---- Vandal Alert! There is a vandal with an inappropriate username vandalized the Little Einsteins page with some inappropriate name. Also, when we try to make it as a candidate for deletion, he reverts the page like it's a war. Please block him. Thanks. I'm NOT vandalizing any page. Dick in the ass (talk) 04:41, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Hello Good evening, Yes I am still interested in being a part of the administration here. Apologizes for the long depature, started university last year.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 23:24, January 16, 2018 (UTC) I think we should start talking again. I still don't understand why you want to keep the Oxygen page the way it is. I mean, how do you know it was never officially called Oh if there was an official logo that basically stated it was in fact called Oh? Do you have any sources saying it was never officially called that? No offense, but I really don't think you should just be assuming it never actually changed its name. I mean, why else would it change its logo to say Oh and THE Oxygen Network instead of just Oxygen? Maybe I should open up a talk page on the forum discussing this. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 15:06, January 18, 2018 (UTC) You're a nigger Fuck you, nigger. Nigg a Cannon (talk) 06:50, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Fuck you, nigga. Nigg a Cannon (talk) 06:51, January 22, 2018 (UTC) UK No, no. no! I know London 2012 happened in the UK, and it is a sports competition - so that's why is belongs in the 'Sports Competitions in the United Kingdom' category, which, is in turn linked to the United Kingdom category. I am amazed that a user with such a high edit count has failed to grasp such a fundemental convention of the website. What use would a United Kingdom page with the 20,000 United Kingdom pages randomly linked to it serve? It makes far more sense to categorise each page, then link these categories to an overarching United Kingdom page. RegardsMrLogos (talk) 20:46, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :Well, in that case, I am amazed that a former administrator has the nerve to complain to other administrators over something that is, quite frankly, totally ridiculous. I do not see a problem with tagging things by a country itself; in fact, whenever I make a new page for a US-related subject, I always tag it with Category:United States. I really did not like your attitude over this subject, and I have seen some of your negative past activity recently, so please do not complain to me about this topic in a rude manner, or else you will be blocked. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:30, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Apologies for the tone - I realise I got that wrong and am sorry. However, could you care to elaborate on the 'negative past activities' you describe? MrLogos (talk) 21:51, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm not saying everything right here, but here's a perfect example of something that's rude: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alp_Picture_Entertainment?oldid=1014510. In addition, I saw your comment about how I "can't be bothered to use my brain", which I took a lot of offense to, considering I work hard as an administrator here. Also, would you mind explaining to me why you are no longer an admin? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:56, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::Ok, fair enough - those comments were also uncalled for. I am no longer an admin as I cannot consistently edit on Logopedia - I have no desire to regain my adminiship. MrLogos (talk) 22:03, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::I understand, and I accept your apology, but like I said, you could have explained your reasoning in a more respectful tone, had you done so I would have understood why you were removing the category in the first place. But I understand now and there are no hard feelings, happy editing! NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:07, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Hughes Entertainment/Other I made an on screen page for Hughes Entertainment and I'm not a real good editor on here. Could you help me out by either editing the page or showing me how to edit the page correctly?Ryan Neely (talk) 17:37, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Private discussion in need I have something to talk to you about in slack.Muzzarino 22:46, March 6, 2018 (UTC)